The legend of zelda:justice sword
an all new fanfic of my creation about the hero of time(teenage link) attempting to halt dark link and his evil pans for world destruction and power. prologue:dark link's return the guard stared down his foe. Strangely, he seemed to resemble an old friend of his: link, the hero of time! the link-copy had dark black hair,grey-black skin and glowing red eyes he wore a black tunic and cap this strange being began to laugh cruely. "ahhahahahhahahha!" he began "you think you humans can kill me,but you can't! i have a way of looking into one's very soul, and i can tell exactly what your'e thinking!" the link-copy sneered "you plan to stick me like a pig with some crude metal sword, how awfully predictable! hmmuhuhhuhuhuhhh!" he continued. the guard was shocked at the pure-arrogance of his foe, but he bravely countered "let's test this "invincible" theory of yours, shall we!" and drew his sword ready for battle but to his surprise instead of getting angry the link-copy just laughed and drew his own sword saying "that's not a sword THIS is a sword" it was black with glowing purple ruins all over it it as at least THREE times the size of the guard's sword making it look like a pinprick in comparison, on it's hilt was a grotesque yellow-eyeball with a sinister black pupil which, to the guard's horror swiveled round to stare at him "it's called the shadow sword!" explained the link-copy slashing the sword in the air it left a line of purple energy behind it and a purple fireball shot shot forward. the guard gasped stumbing to avoid the fiery projectile seeing his chance he lunged forward and stabbed the link-copy with his sword. the link-copy just laughed saying "i told you you can't kill me" and he raised his leg and kicked the guard away. the guard roared and charged towards the link-copy who simply threw a boomerang at him. the link-copy gave a leap of inhuman strength and landed in front of the astonished guard. no one could jump that far! at least no one human that is, "w-w-ho-oo are you!" the link copy sneered "death, and your worst nightmare!" and so saying he plunged his sword into the guard's heart implaling him and then dragged the sword down his belly spilling his guts everywhere. as the link-copy walked he muttered "waste of a good sword" as if this was an ordinary day for him. chapter 1: the unknown murderer i sat down humming to myself,polishing my sword. In the distance monkey-like screeches could be heard but i ignored them, still humming. miniblins. the stench was unmistakable, one jumped out of the undergrowth, waving a primitive metal trident and prodding the air in front of itself. it's yellow eye had a tinted-yellow iris and a dark black pupil. its tail hang out of the back of it's faded red shorts, its mouth was full of needle-sharp teeth and its ears were large and bat-like. it screeched again and lunged forward suddenly, but i was ready for it. i lunged too, our weapons clashing together. two more miniblins stalked out onto the riverbank to join us. "great,more retarded miniblins." i cursed. Taking advantage of my distraction the minblin lunged forward again "no you don't" i yelled knocking its weapon away, i stabbed it through the heart and heaved is lifeless corpse towards its comrades and they were pined to the ground. pulling out my bow, i shot an arrow through both their heads at once. childsplay. i decided to return to ordon village, but when i arrived something was terribly wrong! maybe it was the fact that the sky was black or maybe it was the people weeping for their dead or maybe it was the strange purple disc floating above the town. whatever it was, something told me another evil villain had struck. "who is it this time?" i muttered to myself "ganon?bellum?malladus?" "link,link i need your help!" cried merlock running over. to be continued............ characters;Merlock(the wizard),link(the hero),dark link(the villain),ryke( the werewolf) and kenna(the fairy) dungeons: Misery woods, cleos ruins, bloodwater creek, snowfall cavern, mount crimosus,thunder gorge and the shattered realm bosses:Lupinus,ancient forest wolf,Pharos, giant undying mummy,Diagora,man-eating devil shark, Gleeok, tri headed serpent ,Pyroleo,blasing guardian beast,Thunderak brothers,electric fury quadruplets,dark link, evil shadow twin,ganon's shadow,incarnate of evil Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13